world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem Episode Guide
''First Blood ''(S01E01) Episode: '1 '''Character Introductions: '''Ramona Kingsley, Kurt Lawton, Francis Tatopolus, Seth Hayes, Callum Kingsley, Pemburton "Mickey" Matthau, "The Captain", Casey Chase, Dr. Nigel Worthington, Ragnar Ollander '''Character Deaths: '''Pemburton "Mickey" Matthau, The Captain '''Monster of the Week: '''Vampires '''SUMMARY ' While following up on a lead concerning where her brother was last started, Ramona stumbles upon a case in the small town of Cheyenne, Wyoming which quickly proves to be far more than it seems. With the looming threat of a sinister recruitment at a local Sorority party, Ramona-along with her Uncle-call upon the help of several other vampire hunters in an attempt to put an end to the sinister machinations of one vampire who calls himself Ragnar. Strangely enough, vampire hunters aren't the only allies Ramona finds as Seth Hayes, a repentant vampire, begins showing up in an effort to assist Ramona in stemming back the tide of monsters plaguing the city; saving her life in the process. In a surprising turn of events, as shy, bookish Francis Tatopolus-a local librarian-also joins the fray, Ramona finds herself in a race against time to protect her new ally from Ragnar who, after murdering one of her allies and close friends, also cryptically threatens to destroy Ramona's world if she remains to fight him. '''S01E02 Episode: 2 Character Introductions: 'Remus MacTaggert '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Vampires '''SUMMARY ' In spite of Ramona's determination to stay and fight the sinister Ragnar, she is eventually convinced by tentative ally Seth Hayes to fall back with himself and her allies to his mountain fortress where they can re-group and plan their attack. With Ragnar's sinister threats still at hand, this small group is joined by Francis who, owing to Seth's compulsion, had ultimately forgotten the events of the previous night. With the very real threat of war at hand and the contious danger that the librarian was in, Ramona was forced to open up to him about the world of the supernatural, with surprising results. Furthermore, in spite of Ramona and her allies efforts of building up their numbers, they only manage to garnish a few replies, including one from a Remus MacTaggert, an ally and old friend of Seths'. Using the previously encrypted folder she found during her investigation in Cheyenne, Ramona also worked with Seth to decipher the meaning of the strange series of emails between "R.M" and the enigmatic "Master", leading her to develop an interesting theory about the two correspondants. New Blood ''(S01E03) ' Episode: '''3 '''Character Introductions: Hansel Percifel aka "Candy"; "Samoan"; Andre Nevaro aka "Pinball"; Sphinx Character Deaths: 'Hansel Percifel aka "Candy"; "Samoan"; Andre Nevaro aka "Pinball" '''Monster of the Week: ' Vampires 'SUMMARY ' After gathering the remainder of their army, including the legendary "Samoan" and the strangely paranoid psychic "Sphinx", Ramona and her allies made their game plan and prepared for their attack. Joined in the fight, in spite of Callum's better wishes, Francis Tatoppolis continued to prove himself with his natural marksmanship skills; earning him the respect of Ramona and many of her allies. Unfortunatley, in spite of all of their preperation, the day of the big fight doesn't go as planned and after allowing a seemingly harmless waylaid traveler to join them on their way to Cheyenne, Ramona finds herself in a brutal confrontaiton with a sinister vampire calling himself Dracula. After besting her allies and knocking her unconscious, the vampire took Ramona to the underground labrynth where he fed her his blood, tortured and then killed her; turning her into one of the undead in the process. After being forced to complete her transition, Ramona has all but given up hope when she is rescued by Francis and then taken to a remote cabin in Canada by Seth. There, after revealing to Ramona the complex nature of her alleged history with Dracula, the vampire manages to convince Ramona to live, even promising to train her so that she can exact her revenge upon the monster that created her. In spite of a confusing incident thereafter, in which-during a fit of hunger-Ramona "bloodshared" with Seth, Ramona manages to find comfort in a telephone conversation with Frank, who promised to help her exact her revenge. '''S01E04 Episode: '''4 '''Character Introductions: Eddie Ford, Leonardo Bianchi, Salvatore Gamboni Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Vampires '''SUMMARY ' After a week of training, a begrudging, reluctant Ramona is convinced to take the time to train under the tutleage of the philantrophic, Leonardi Bianchi in his mountain cabin in Seattle. After confirming that Ramona is the seeming re-incarnation of Mina Murray, Ramona is forced to contend with this new development as she continued to hone her new found skills. With her loathing for vampires forming a very real obstacle to her success, she was also forced to begin to confront all of her previous beliefs about the creatures and the reaosn why she clung so strongly to them. After being sent out to have an epiphany at the lake, Ramona also found herself accepting a date with Frank, in spite of her insistence that she is only alive for revenge, leading Seth to theorize that Ramona had already found her epiphany. With Leon and Seth's insistence that Ramona must work within the confines of the Vampire Court if she is to ultimately gain their alliance in the war against Dracula, Ramona is forced to meet the Malchavian Vampire Prince of Seattle. After being "claimed' by Seth, Ramona also manages to concoct a story for the Prince, convincing him that she and Seth are in love. The Prince's skepticism of their story ultimately places Seth and Ramona in an awkard situation; creating some tension between the two which is no less resolved as the Prince reveals his knowledge of Ramona's deception. On the way home, Ramona finds her troubles are no closer to an end when she is confronted and assaulted by Dracula. In a strange turn of events, the sinister vampire was ultimately driven away by an unseen force, with Ramona only catching a glimpse of someone that bore an uncanny resemblance to Frank. '''S01E05 Episode: '5 '''Character Introductions: '''Sherrif Blane Carlson '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Kappa '''SUMMARY ' After a slew of mysterious murders in the Seattle area, Ramona comes under the suspicion of The Vampire Court. In the meantime, while Seth was away testifying on Ramona's behalf, Ramona found herself confronted by The Court's Sherrrif, Blane Carlson. After insinuating Ramona's guilt, things become heated between the two, leading to a brutal confronation which Leon is ultimatley forced to break up. With Frank's impending arrival date drawing nearer and nearer, Ramona was forced to ultimately put this behind her as she faced off against her greatest challenge yet; a personal interaction with a human. In spite of the challenges she faced and her ultimate failing, Ramona gradually managed to build up a resistance to her bloodlust, allowing her to last nearly three hours around the person without breaking. When she awoke, she found herself face to face with Frankie and, surprisingly, found that she was able to resist her cravings around him. With more deaths cropping up and a mysterious revelation about the state of the corpses, Ramona also found herslef propelled into the center of a case against a monster that was threatening to throw the vampire court into a full scale war. Suspecting that a Kappa was at play, Ramona and her allies gathered their resources and formed a plan to confront the monster under it's bridge. In spite of the injury Eddie sustained in the process, the plan ultimately went off without a hitch, leaving Ramona and her allies victorious. Head at hand, Ramona left to confront the vampire court with proof of the culprit responsible. 'S01E06 ' 'Episode: '''6 '''Character Introductions: '''Zebulon "The Roman" Klein, "Red" '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Vampire Hunters '''SUMMARY ' On the way to the mall to pick up a dress to attend the Court's function, Ramoan and Frankie took another step in their relationship by finally agreeing to officailly date one another. Once in the mall, Ramona found herself distracted by her new bliss as she uncovered a disturbing link between herself and Dracula; causing her to question the limit of the vampire's powers. After this, Ramona made her way to the Court's Elysium where she made her peace with the Sherrif and handed over the head of the Kappa. She had hoped to appease the Court's Elders with proof of the monster, but owing to the interferance of the influential Zebulon Klein-who had uncovered a piece of evidence at the scene of the last crime ultimately linking the rival Malchovains to the recent string of deaths-Ramona instead found herself diffusing the delicate situation by identifying the true culprits responsible; vampire hunters. Charged with bringing the group's leader to the court in a mere two days, Ramona was forced to ultimately turn her back on the people she once stood with in an effort to win the court's favor and diffuse the war brewing between the two rival vampire clans. This ultimately led her on an investigation throughout the city which ended with the two stumbling onto a motel where the hunters were holed up. After Seth's unfortunate capture and Ramona's idnetity as a vampire being ultimatley uncovered by the group's leader, a zealot by the name of "Red", Ramona was captured and cornered in a bathroom. There, she found herself having a surprising confronation with Dracula who appeared to her in the mirror and ultimatley compelled her to give him her location. After slaughtering the hunters and rescuing Seth, the vampire also rescued Ramona and made a startling revelation; that he wanted her to live. After Frank's intervention and Dracula's ultimate disappeareance, Ramona was confronted by the Prince's Right Hand and-upon questioning-accepted responsiblity for the death of the hunters, save for the leader who had mysteriously vanished during the confusion. Upon reaching home, Ramona and Frank took their relationship to the next level and, afterwards, Ramona revealed to Frank the nature of their complex history; a revelation which ultimately drew them even closer together. After falling asleep, Ramona experienced a strange though surprisingly familiar dream in which she and Frank were sleeping happily in an ancient tent, only to be disturbed by Dracula who-in his wrath-began to destroy Frank's sheep. In a surprising twist, Frank revealed to Ramona that Dracula was, in fact, his brother. ''Bad Blood '' (S01E07) 'Episode: '''7 '''Character Introductions: '''Ezra Young '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Werewolves, Grimm Jaeger '''SUMMARY ' After several weeks of research and in spite of some promising leads, Ramona ultimately found herself no closer to uncovering what Dracula was after. With her brother having also disappeared in order to stop "Red", Ramona was forced to remain behind at Leon's cabin as she continued her training. There, after spending a romantic evening with Frank, Ramona found herslef experiencing another strange dream in which she was Mina Murray meeting Dracula for the first time. The next day, after receiving an invitation to an esteemed ball held in the honor of several prominent princes, Ramona's mind was temporarily taken off of Dracula as she left with Leon and Frank to find a dress for the occasion. While out at the tailor's, Ramona found herself confronted by Dracula in the mirror once again; leading to a somewhat brutal confronation between the two as the vampire informed Ramona as to why he had turned her. Unfortuantely, as Ramona found herself and her friends confronted by a group of angry werewolves on the drive back home, Ramona found her confronation with Dracula the least of her concerns as she was forced to go toe to toe with the werewolves that would exact their revenge for the deaths of the hunters that had allegedly died by her hands. In the end, Ramona's group was victorious, though at a great cost, with Frank sustaining a considerable injury during the process. This led Leon to call in a favor from a psychic and stitcher by the name of Ezra Young who, ultiamtely, managed to heal Frank. His work had only just been completed when the group found themselves beseiged again by the group's tribe, with a creature known as a "Grimm Jaeger" apparently leading the fray. Although the confronation led to the near destruction of Leon's cabin, Ramona and her friends managed to defeat the tribe and it's gruesome leader once and for all. Afterwards, having fallen asleep with Frank shortly after the battle, Ramona awoke to find that she had been compelled to sleep walk into the woods by Dracula. There, he gave Ramona a necklace as a gift along with the story of how she had first come to be in possesion of it. Red Christmas '(S01E08) '''Episode: '''8 '''Character Introductions: ' 'Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '